


affection

by blackbones



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M, smth short n silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbones/pseuds/blackbones
Summary: Jazz learns of a human custom of affection and proceeds to make good use of it
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 71





	affection

“Hey, Spike, what’s that thing I just saw you do with Chip?”

“Hm? Oh, hi, Jazz. I kissed him on the cheek. It’s how friends show affection sometimes. Hey, where are you going?”

~v~v~

Jazz proceeded to run around the Ark and kiss every mech he could find on the cheek. Some responded well. Mirage and Wheeljack laughed, Ratchet insisted on kissing him back, Bumblebee happily accepted, Optimus politely asked for another one.

Others took it less well. Sunstreaker made a show of trying to dodge him, Huffer refused to let him near, Gears complained, Grimlock tried to fight him at first before realizing he meant well.

Finally, he ran into Prowl.

“I’ve heard you’ve been busy,” he stated. “Sunstreaker said something about being harassed.”

“Not harassment, just being friendly.”

“Uh huh.”

Jazz gave a sly grin and sidled close. “You want one?”

Prowl snorted. “I don’t need any of your attempts at raising morale. As second-in-command, I’m capable of maintaining my own morale-“

“You sure talk a lot.”

“I do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do no- we sound like human children.”

Jazz laughed. “Nothin’ wrong with being childish. Now you want a kiss or not?”

“I told you, I don’t need one-“

“Prowler.”

Prowl frowned at being interrupted. “What?”

“Shut up.”

Prowl shut his mouth.

Jazz stepped closer, leaned up on his toes and kissed Prowl right on the mouth.

Prowl blinked and gaped. “That’s- that’s not the same-“

“Love ya, Prowler,” Jazz said with his usual cheer, leaving Prowl to pick his jaw up off the ground.


End file.
